Trapped
by CelestialSkies207
Summary: Sometimes, he wished destiny had picked someone else to carry this mantle, to get possessed of all things by a ghost that carried one heck of a grudge. Just a random thought of mine. What was it like being trapped inside his own mind? Reviews are very welcomed.


Hey guys! This story has been nagging at me for a while, ever since the end of season 5, and I wanted to give it a go. Be warned, I was pressed for time on this and I didn't have the chance to read it over or write to the best of my ability. If you guys have suggestions, I would happily take them. I might consider rewriting this in a better version than it is now, so if you believe it's a good idea, please let me know. Okay then, everyone strap on your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

Take over the world. Morro's lips curled into a wicked smile as he lounged comfortably on Ronin's sofa. Twirling his sword in his hand, he admired the look of the green gi on himself. Ah, those Ninja would never find him here.

Here, he could plan in peace for the arrival of the Preeminent, and the glorious take over. Maybe they'd use Nindroids to take over the city. Or, better yet, soldiers swooping from flying ships shooting gumdrop cannonballs and swinging candy-cane swords…

Morro growled in frustration, delving into Lloyd's conscious and shoving him deeper into his mental prison. This boy was getting on his nerves. Lloyd chuckled lightly even as Morro's conscious took his own and threw him back into his prison, slamming the bars in his face. This wasn't the first time he'd pushed annoying thoughts into the ghost's conscious when he had his guard down. Lloyd knew how frustrating he'd been as a kid, so using his memories from back then seemed to drive Morro bonkers. What could he use next to tick off the ghost?

Lloyd jumped as Morro formed in front of him and banged on the cage bars.

"Shut up Lloyd." Morro's voice somehow dropped even lower. "I'm the one in control here, not you. If I catch you messing with my thoughts again, and trust me, I'll know, you'll wish you had the strength to run."

"In control for how long?" Lloyd muttered out loud. "You can't keep me in here forever! It's only a matter of time until-"

"Until what?" Morro smirked. "Until your precious friends come and save the day? Have you forgotten that I'm in the body of their precious little green ninja? Anything they do will have...unfortunate consequences, wouldn't you think?"

Lloyd stayed silent, glaring through the bars at the ghost.

"That's right. Think on that one. You'll have plenty of time." Morro began to leave, Lloyd's smoldering gaze threatening to burn a hole in his back. Maybe he could… "Oh and by the way, you go ahead and try using your powers through those vengestone bars. See what happens."

The ghost disappeared.

Lloyd huffed and leaned against the bars. His prison was extremely small, and the only thing that kept him sane was reliving his favorite memories again and again. However, with Morro sapping hsi energy like this, he didn't know how much longer he could do it. All he could do now was wait for Morro to get distracted by something and slip through the door when it swung open. He could try to take control but-

_I can hear you, Lloyd! _

That was the only issue.

"Do your friends ever tell you that you're super irritating?" Lloyd yelled into the darkness. "Because if they have, I think that's the most truthful thing they've admitted to your face!"

The dim lighting in their shared conscious turned bright red, and through the window, Lloyd could see Morro's grip on his sword tighten, the twirling stopping. Lloyd couldn't help but smirk. Oh, he would be paying for making Morro this angry, but it was fun while it lasted.

_Lloyd, SHUT UP! This is me being patient. I may be pushed over the edge if you keep testing your luck, and my impatience with anyone, especially YOU, is not pretty. Do you understand?_

Lloyd said nothing, only chuckling at the ghost's frustration.

"Maybe, if you got out of MY body, you wouldn't have to listen to me and MY thoughts."

_I don't have to, so why don't you do yourself a favor and stay quiet. Your health would certainly appreciate it. _

Despite himself, Lloyd shuddered, the smirk dropping from his face.

_That's right. Good ninja. _

Lloyd bristled as the thought screamed out from Morro's mind, but he stayed quiet. Better to conserve his energy for when he needed it than risk whatever Morro had in mind for a consequence.

Just then, the door opened, and Lloyd watched through the bars as Bansha drifted through.

"Bansha! Report!" Morro ordered, standing up and sheathing his sword into place on his back. Bansha's glowing green eyes pulsed as she showed Morro the Ninja's progress. They were still in possession of the Sword of Sanctuary, and getting ready for all out war with the ghosts. Lloyd watched as Morro replayed the memory of Lloyd, in temporary control, giving Kai the sword. The red flared up again in his conscious. After they returned to Stiix, Morro had so far restrained himself from harming his host, but this only led Lloyd to believe he had an ace up his sleeve. His heart dropped into his stomach just thinking about it.

Morro's thoughts whirred and Lloyd watched various ideas spin before his eyes before...oh no.

_That's right Lloyd. _

"You wouldn't." Lloyd whispered. The ghost didn't respond. He didn't need to.

Lloyd jumped to his feet and threw himself at the bars. If Morro succeeded with this plan, the Ninja were in serious danger. His friends, no, his family were in danger. Kai and Nya and Cole and Jay and Zane… A rage bloomed inside of the Green Ninja. The ghost could hurt him as much as he wanted, but his friends? That would never happen on his watch.

Morro winced, then rubbed his head.

"The child giving you trouble?" Bansha asked.

"Not for long. Give me one second."

Lloyd ran again at the bars, but Morro materialized in front of him in their conscious and grabbed him by the collar of his gi.

"I'll deal with you later." Morro growled, anger written plainly across his expression. Lloyd struggled to break out of his grip. "For now, stay quiet, or I may just let my friends hurt yours."

With that, Morro dropped Lloyd and disappeared, leaving the Green Ninja panting on the floor of his prison, but able to hear the dreaded words leave Morro's mouth.

"Bansha, I do believe it's time to remind a friend of an old debt."

* * *

Lloyd paced back and forth in his cell, even though Morro had just been inside screaming at him to stop, claiming the motion was giving him a headache.

_Good, _Lloyd thought bitterly. _I hope I give you the worst migraine known to mankind. Or ghostkind. _

It had been three hours since Morro had hatched his plan, and so far, Lloyd knew it had been successful. The ghost had convinced Ronin to steal the Sword of Sanctuary from the Ninja, and in return, the Soul Archer would lift the curse on his soul. Ronin had complied to the wicked ghost's wishes almost immediately. Nya had almost caught him(NEWS FLASH! She was the water ninja! Lloyd had been so taken aback, he'd forgotten to continue annoying Morro.), but Ronin had escaped in the nick of time. The look on Nya's face as he disappeared down the river, Lloyd wished he could have broken Morro's control right then and there, and encouraged her to keep trying.

Instead, he was stuck here, watching his enemy win.

The door burst open. Ronin walked in apprehensively, the ghosts watching him as he walked by each of them. He visibly flinched as he passed the Soul Archer. Morro stood up from his throne, an eerie green filling the room. Lloyd could hardly hear their muffled conversation, only focusing on the sword that Ronin was about to hand over.

"You changed my shop." Ronin muttered. "Nice token of appreciation."

"Well, when one misses home, they bring home to them." Morro replied, looking around at the glowing green formations around the room. "Get used to it. This is what Ninjago will look like after the Preeminent arrives."

"Am I allowed to say I liked it better before you barged in?"

"Hmmm." Morro squinted at Ronin, tapping his hand on his chin. "I'll let it slide when you hand over the sword."

Ronin's red hat tipped forward as he nodded briefly.

"Done." _No Ronin_. Lloyd thought helplessly as he gripped the bars to his cell. There was nothing he could do but watch as Ronin handed the sword to Morro. Morro examined the sword for an extra long time, relishing the feel of the weapon and making sure that Lloyd could see that it was, in fact, the real Sword of Sanctuary.

Lloyd hung his head in defeat.

"Your services have been most useful Ronin. I have to say I didn't expect you to betray the Ninja that easily, but once a crook, always a crook." Something flashed in Ronin's eyes before the melted back into their normal neutral stare.

"Well, if that's all, I would appreciate it if you had your pal over there," Ronin motioned to the Soul Archer. "Lift the curse on my soul."

"Consider it done." Morro said briskly. "But you need to do something else for me first."

"Shoot."

"I need you to bring me the ninja."

"NO!" Lloyd screamed into Morro's mind. "Hurt me all you want, but they're off limits! This is between you and me!"

_As if you could stop me. The Preeminent will rise, and I won't have them stand in my way. As for you…_

Something snaked across Lloyd's mouth, silencing him. Panicking, Lloyd tried to rip it off, but two pairs of chains wrapped around his wrists and pinned him down on his knees.

Morro's control was getting stronger.

"No can do ghost boy. The sword I can snatch for you, but they're not objects to come around and collect. What would you want with them anyways? You've already got one." _Way to rub it in. _Lloyd thought. However, he could sense Morro's anger pulsing and he prayed Ronin wouldn't give in.

"Don't test me thief! The Preeminent's rise cannot be interrupted, no matter what we have to go through to ensure it." Morro stared down Ronin, and Lloyd, who could see Morro's thoughts, struggled even more. He sure didn't like Ronin all that much, but he didn't want him subjected to what Morro had planned.

_Morro, don't!_

"Are you in? Or out?" Morro hissed.

"Out!" Ronin stated boldly, turning on the ghost and walking towards the door. "Your ghost gang can complete your nefarious plans, but I sure won't be added to the mix this time."

_Morro, just let him go! He won't be any trouble at all! _

_Lloyd, be quiet. You're weak and pathetic, so don't even attempt an escape. You're where you should be, at the mercy of the true green ninja! _

Morro nodded at Ghoultar. Lloyd fought his restraints. As Ronin passed him, Ghoultar reached out and grabbed the crook's arm.

It was then that Lloyd exploded.

Green energy cracked the vengestone bars open like an eggshell, the chains around Lloyd's wrists shattering into a million metal pieces and the thing around his mouth disappeared. Rage filled every part of him, flooding through his head like liquid fire as he grabbed Morro's conscious with his own and hurled him down. He was far from weak, far from down and out. Morro was so surprised by the sudden strength Lloyd showed, he didn't fight as Lloyd stole back control from the ghost's possession.

Lloyd's senses rushed back to him instantly. He could feel the boards creaking beneath him, his movements were his now, and he could see the shocked expressions of the ghosts through his own eyes instead of a window. Morro's conscious rushed his. The result was so powerful, he was pushed down to his knees, but he grit his teeth and focused all his efforts on building a prison around Morro. He was NOT helpless or weak!

_LLOYD! When I get out of here… _

Morro's conscious banged on the bars.

"RONIN!" Lloyd screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as he clutched his head. "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T KEEP HIM TRAPPED FOREVER!"

"Get the child!" Lloyd heard Bansha yell at another ghost as Ronin's steps disappeared. "I'll get Ronin."

Lloyd blearily looked around. Ghoultar and the Soul Archer were closing in on him. Shakily, he stood and began to charge up an energy ball. He wouldn't let them take his friends. Soul Archer raised his bow.

"You'd really hurt Morro's host?" Lloyd's voice cracked as he backed away slowly.

"Give it up, ninja." Soul Archer rasped, his drawstring creaking as he pulled it tighter. "As much as I would love to find out how your body reacts to being shot by a Cursed Arrow, I somehow think you wouldn't find it pleasant."

Lloyd cocked his arm back.

"Funny, I don't think you'd enjoy a blast of my powers either."

Ghoultar growled at this, and the Soul Archer lowered his bow a fraction of an inch.

Morro took this as a chance to strike. His consciousness surged against Lloyd's, but instead of trying to regain control, the ghost left his body altogether.

The other two ghosts leapt back as Morro's form stepped out of Lloyd's body. The green ninja fell back down to his knees, his weaknesses catching up with him. Without a second consciousness in his body, Lloyd felt at peace with just his thoughts. It only lasted a minute.

Morro's ghostly form turned to face him.

Lloyd cracked a smile at the tightness in Morro's face. Oh, was he infuriated.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Morro glowered down at the green ninja. Lloyd felt a tinge of nervousness, but held his head high. "You think any of this is FUNNY Lloyd?"

"A little." Lloyd shook a little, but sat up straight. "Nothing goes according to plan, especially not when bullying people into doing things for you doesn't work."

"I've put up with enough of your little shenanigans." Morro whispered, drawing closer to Lloyd. Lloyd shuffled backwards nervously. He'd never seen Morro this mad. "It's time I taught you a lesson."

Lloyd never saw it coming.

Morro's foot suddenly dug into his ribs, the recoil sending him crashing into the floor. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as pain ripped through his rib cage, a torrent of flames licking at his side. Another kick connected with his head, his face smashing against the wood boards. Lloyd's vision shattered into sharp stars that dug into his skin like metal splinters… He whimpered quietly.

"Awww, is little Lloyd hurt?" Morro whispered in his ear. The sound was like a grater. Lloyd couldn't help but flinch away. "Is the great green ninja able to feel pain?"

Morro hooked his foot underneath Lloyd's shoulder and flipped him onto his side. The ghost then delivered a strong kick to Lloyd's stomach. He cried out and curled into a tight ball, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Tears gathered, but Lloyd forced them back. Pain wracked his body, and his head felt like someone had taken a spiked hammer to it, his split lip filled his mouth with the metallic taste of blood. Morro wasn't done.

He flipped a dazed Lloyd onto his back, taking a moment to relish the unfocused look in Lloyd's eyes before he curled his fist and punched him in the face. Lloyd's head snapped back, blood streaming from his nose. Morro delivered three more before he decided that Lloyd's face was bruised and bloody enough to make the boy think twice the next time he tried to escape.

Morro stepped away and the green ninja, clutching his stomach, curled back up into a ball on the floor, close to sobbing. He could care less how pathetic he looked. He just wanted it to stop. Lloyd's head pounded, and it felt like knives were drawing up and down his face. His nose was definitely broken. Lloyd coughed into the floorboards, his spit mixed with the blood from both his split lip and his nose.

"Soul Archer, lock him up. If he resists you, don't hold back, but somehow, I doubt he will. I'm going to go find the crook." Morro's voice scraped over Lloyd's ears. He felt a chill as the ghost knelt beside him. "Listen up Lloyd, if your brains aren't mush by now. You misbehave at all, I'll hear about it. I can promise you ten times the pain you're in right now if you even dare to try and escape. Got it?"

Lloyd nodded lightly. He squeezed his eyes shut as Soul Archer threw one of his arms over his shoulders and lifted his body off the wood. Everything screamed. His head…

Lloyd faded from consciousness with one last thought on his un-possessed mind.

_Guys, please find me. I don't know how much longer I can hold out like this._

* * *

Aaaaand done! There you have it folks! It's the roughest rough draft that you'll ever encounter, but you got through it! Any constructive criticism or feedback you guys have are welcome. I absolutely love hearing from you guys. Enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
